


The Deal

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Futanari, Impregnation, Lamiae, Mild Musk, Mommy Issues, Not the Cherub Kind, Oral Sex, Other, Snake Penises, Soft Partial Vore, Troll accents, Vaginal Sex, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: Rose is a boy. Kanaya is a giant hybrid troll/Echidna denizen. Everyone's of legal age. The predictable happens, for a very esoteric definition of 'predictable'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJadedQuartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/gifts).



Death has a funny way of putting things into context. For example, parents. My mother always seemed like she was tormenting me as I grew up. It took her death to realize that, in point of fact, she was a decent and reasonable woman. It took my dying to come to terms with the idea that I had more to my life than dark secrets and avoiding control.

I set my hands on my hips, and stared up. The other trolls, despite being aliens, and freakish insectoid aliens, were basically just humans with horns, when you got down to brass tacks. Kanaya... less so.

"I'll be honest, Kanaya, you looked different in your picture."

"Yes And You Allowed Me To Assume You Were A Female" said Kanaya, in her well-enunciated voice. I had to admit that was attractive. Hell, a lot of her was attractive, taken on its own. Her face was indeed attractive and well-shaped, high cheekbones noble and setting off her yellow eyes nicely. Her horns were proudly shaped, one of them barbed, the other smooth, her lips painted a bright green. She had a shirt tied around her stomach, covering a small-ish hole in her side, which appeared bad, but didn't seem to be hurting her. And there was no denying, her scales were handsome.

"It's hardly my fault that you made assumptions about my gender and grew close to me because of it," I said, trying to persuade myself. The Troll's upper body was- to my understanding- about normal for a troll, save the part where she was nearly double normal scale, her body built proportionately but large enough to make me feel like a child. Her lower half was more reminiscent of a snake of a truly nightmarish size, jade-scaled and magnificent in its terror. "And I feel as though we have both been less than honest, and should strive to be more open with one another, from here on. For example, if I were to lie in your bed, would you be tempted to eat me at night?" I asked, trying to insert a little levity.

Kanaya bent forward, the tremendous troll woman's face splitting into a grin, revealing long, needle-sharp fangs as long as my arm. "Oh As Long As You Do Not Squirm Too Much You Should Be Relatively Safe"

My blood went cold, and I stiffened, face flushing. She was very attractive. Also utterly terrifying. "Ah- ah-" I began, with every ounce of eloquence I possessed.

"HEY, STOP FUCKING FLIRTING IN FRONT OF ALL OF US! THIS IS WEIRD ENOUGH!" shouted the short troll, his hands on his hips. "WE'RE TRYING TO DEAL WITH HER WEIRD-ASS DEAL WITH ECHIDNA, STOP HITTING ON HER, HER LIBIDO'S BEEN THROUGH THE FUCKRGK"

Kanaya's tail whipped out, tightening around the small troll's chest, squeezing out a surprisingly adorable little squeak from him. "For Gog's Sake Karkat"

"hey guys how about we go get some food instead of talking about how strange the giant snake lahrph-"

I elbowed Dave. "Be polite. We cannot help the strange and freakish results this game has thrust upon us. We can avoid being jerks to our fellows in this bullshit." Then I smiled at Kanaya. "But some food would be fantastic. Dying burns more calories than I would expect."

A few minutes later, I coughed, sitting on the massive, strangely squishy thing I'd taken for a bed. "I don't wish to appear excessively ungrateful, Kanaya. You're being quite hospitable. But, I was given to understand you're a lesbian."

"Wha- Oh The Human Thing" said Kanaya. Her great coils were nearly sixty feet long, and they were strewn around the room, coiled around various mannequins dressed in a variety of colorful dresses. "Yes I Am Strictly Speaking Attracted To Certain Physical Traits But That Is Not A Problem That Cannot Be Solved"

I slowly nodded, and paused for a moment, trying to process that. "So... you are bisexual?"

"No But Well Would You Like A Dress"

She reached down towards one of the garments, a delicate set of black lace lingerie, and I coughed. "I'm not sure. It's certainly flattering, but, it's a touch... revealing. I'm not-"

She moved with surprising speed. Suddenly, her face was right next to mine, large yellow eyes regarding me curiously. One of those oversized hands pressed against the back of my head, large enough to easily cradle my head against her palm, stroking me slowly. Her lips pouted, large enough to engulf my mouth as she shoved them against me. Then, something slithered into my mouth, and down my throat. It took me a moment to realize it was her tongue, forked, serpentine, tickling at my throat and leaving me short on breath. Her warm saliva followed, dripping down the back of my throat as she held me in the tight kiss for nearly a minute, until I almost swooned, my head spinning with the heat of the kiss. Finally, she released me, and I panted for air. "Ka-"

Both my hands went over my mouth in an instant, my face reddening. The soft, girlish squeak that had left my lips was not my voice. A pleasant tenor had been turned into a mousy soprano squeak. As I pressd my fingers against my lips, I could feel them, beestung, plush, soft. Kanaya leaned forward, an indulgent smile on her face, resting her head on one of her hands, leaning onto her elbow.  "I Told You It Would Not Be A Problem"

I swallowed, and lowered my hands. "Kanaya," I began, painfully aware of how soft and breathy my voice was, "I do not think that heavy physiological changes should be inflicted on a first date." I tried to keep my voice even, even as my heart pounded, watching those soft green lips. The kiss had been my first that had not involved being stabbed to death, and it had been surprisingly nice. It was also intimidating. What else would she be able to do to my body with those soft lips and that invasive tongue?"

"Come Now I Can Change You Back" said Kanaya, smiling. "Probably"

"Probably?!" That was a bad sound for me to make. The squeak seemed to attract Kanaya's attention, and she coiled around me. Not quite touching, but a loop of that powerful, muscular tail rested around my legs, reminding me that at any moment she could squeeze with terrible strength, and her eyes were focused hungrily on me. Two massive, throbbing, unmistakable shafts rose from her clothing, lifting the delicate sundress she'd draped over her shoulders, rising from where her trollish parts met the snake parts. I'm not sure whether it was normal for her, but it was certainly intimidating.

"Yes Probably If You Go For A Week Without More Of My Venom You Go Back To Normal" She paused. "Unless Your Hormonal Balance Were To Be Upset Somehow Like If You Were To Become Pregnant"

"Pregnant!" I said, hands on my hips. Kanaya leaned forward, her massive, heavy body pressing against me. From tail to torso, she was bigger than I was, and I found myself pinned under the soft weight of her breasts, her excitement obvious as she took heavy breaths, her hands beginning to stroke over my sides. Affectionate, tender, loving- And also completely ignoring my attempts to wriggle away, holding me gently in place. I didn't mind the affection, or the closeness, or even her arousal- But the predatory dominance was a little bit more unsettling.

"Mmmm Yes I Have Been Quite Interested By Reading And Watching Accounts Of Human Pregnancy" purred Kanaya. "I Believe That The Unintentional Merging With Echidna May Allow Me To Indulge In It With You" she continued, before a wicked smile spread across her lips. "After I Have Finished Making You Properly Presentable Of Course"

"Hey-!" I tried to stop her, but those two massive hands seized my hips, tugging the seer's robe up. The garment was attractive, but god tier pajamas apparently did not come with god tier underwear, as my smooth crotch was left on display, my shaft stiffening. "Wait! Hey! I don't want to stop being a guy yet!" I tried to grab her horns, to push her back, only to find her easily overpowering me. Her mouth descended over my hips, and engulfed my crotch, shaft and balls alike.

The pleasure was indescribable. That mouth was almost painfully hot, just this side of growing uncomfortable. The warmth flooded down across my thighs, her breaths rushing over my navel, keeping the robe lifted up high as she sucked and slurped noisily, her tongue swirling in circles. It felt as though my cock was melting, growing soft and liquid in her tongue, leaving me floppy despite my arousal, the tongue swirling in circles around my shaft, lavishing attention on it. The first orgasm came quite suddenly, my brain momentarily switching off under the pressure of the pleasurable oral attention, m body going limp in the serpent's coils, and splattering my semen across her tongue.

This didn't stop her in the slightest. Her tongue kept moving, teasing over my balls, and I could feel them shrinking, pulling up against my body. The moment when the new hole opened was obvious, as she thrust that painfully thick tongue into my newly virgin body in one smooth movement, and another high little gasp escaped me. My shaft dwindled, shrinking smaller and smaller by the second, and I could feel it growing more sensitive as it did, the nerves packing down into a smaller and smaller area. Another orgasm rocked me, and this time, there was no sense of pressure, no satisfaction. Instead, a warm, heated pleasure radiated through my belly, up through my chest and to the top of my head, and to the tip of every limb, leaving me shuddering and shaking.

Kanaya continued that intimate attention for an indefinite period, keeping me pinned with her mouth, toying with my chest lightly as she did, forcing me to orgasm after orgasm. They grew more intense, more frequent, with each one, until I was unable to focus, unable to concentrate on anything, my mind switching off, soft bitch noises filling the air as I keened out in pleasure, my legs shuddering and shaking, my arms splayed around my head. I was painfully aware of how deliciously feminine I looked, my lips plush and round, my short hair pinned back by my headband, my flat chest heaving with every breath.

"Y'can't," I said, cogently, shivering, as Kanaya slowly lifted head. "Y'can't just turn me... inna girl."

"And Yet" she murmured, smiling, spreading my thighs wide, and revealing my pussy. Slick, tight, gushing wet, saliva and my own strange and new fluids dripping down my thighs, the pink of the inside visible as she spread it with two fingers. The sensation of being spread sent terrifying little tingles down my spine as I stared at myself, biting my lip. It was arousing. The kind of pussy I would've loved to fuck. When I still had something I could use for that purpose.

"You. You turned me into a girl." I covered my mouth, flushing. "A motherly alien just stole my penis. Freud would have a spontaneous orgasm if he could see this." I swallowed nervously, leaning back a little bit, and looked over at one of the dresses. "Are you going to make me wear one of those, Kanaya...?"

"Well Yes But There Is One Problem" she purred, and pulled over the lingerie. "What Do You Notice About This" she asked, smiling indulgently as she leaned over by my side, dwarfing me, her eyes admiring. I looked at the lingerie. It was skimpy. That was the only word for it.

"Ah. It's. Sexy? Uh, sl-" I stared at the bra. "That is... That bra seems extremely large."

"Yes" murmured Kanaya. "I Must Admit I Have Developed Something Of A Fetish"

I tried to pull myself to my feet, already seeing where this was going. It was approximately a few hours late. Kanaya straightened to standing, and yanked my god tier pajamas way in one smooth movement, leaving me naked except for the slippers. I slipped a hand across my new, feminine womanhood, trying to cover it without touching it, and shivering when I failed, the feel of my fingers against my soft skin sending little shivers of anticipation through me. "Kanaya, ah, perhaps we should take things... slower-"

"I Am Afraid My Instincts Are Not In The Mood To Wait" Kanaya said. I considered saying no. I considered stopping her. I considered trying to fight.

That's when the smell filled the air. Bitter, with a hint of salt. My eyes dropped to the shaft, and my cheeks flushed, as the warm scent filled the air. I could smell Kanaya's arousal. My own pussy twitched slightly at the smell, and the realization, and I began to think about how it would feel to be penetrated by the twin shafts. A nervous little flutter ran through my stomach, and I pulled both hands across my groin, beginning to stroke myself, my head growing pleasantly fuzzy.

That was probably why I put up no fight when the massive serpent woman leaned forward, and wrapped her lips around one of my nipples. She sucked, ferociously, her cheek hollowing, as the pressure began to mount. My thighs shook as she held my hips, pulling my chest against her face, sucking harder, and harder. The tongue swirled and stroked across the nipple, and I could feel a strange sensation of pressure. When her lips released me with a smack, I stared down at my chest. The nipple had grown fat, soft, feminine, and erect. I'd gone from flat to a B-cup. I had barely a moment to process this before Kanaya darted forward, and repeated the process with the other breast.

I was fingering myself, inexpertly, my hands rubbing clumsily against my groin. Kanaya's reached down with one hand, grabbing my wrists, and yanked them up into the air, leaving me humping futilely against the air. Then her other hand obligingly slid between my legs, and slid a pinky knuckle-deep inside of me, and the world melted around me. The smell of the two cocks dripping her slick precum down across my legs, the feeling of her lips ferociously kneading and squeezing my breasts, forcing them larger with each suck, the finger pumping into my bare pussy. The sensation of being spread open was slightly painful, but the pleasure was rapidly overwhelming that, leaving me unable to focus.

When I came out of another orgasm, I found myself sprawled across the bed, lying atop the scaly tail, feeling it slowly writhe beneath me. I'd been put in the bra, my heavy, full breasts filling it, a delicate set of black lingerie digging into my hips. Black fishnet stockings had been pulled over my legs, my already-feminine thighs looking downright girly at this point, and I could feel the strap of the thong biting into the curve of my ass, which had never been my most masculine trait at the best of times. I stared down at myself.

"I shlup-" I rubbed my mouth, as drool ran down my lips and onto my chin, and tried to focus. "I bubbled." My speech centers did not appear to be in control. "You preg me?" I asked, trying to get out a coherent statement as the scent of the twin snake-cocks did its level best to reduce me to a senseless bitch.

"No Not Yet" murmured Kanaya, as she ran her fingers down my body, exploring me. "Do You Mind If I Do" she asked, questioning me with a tilt of her head. "I Would Very Much Enjoy You Remaining Like This"

I rubbed my face, trying to concentrate, and rubbed my pussy, because it felt incredibly good to do so. "Tsokay," I murmured, and gasped as I was rolled over onto my stomach, a finger pressing against my rear.

"Of Course I Did Not Feminize You Entirely" she purred, and smiled. "There Are A Few Parts Of Your Anatomy I Like As They Are" she murmured. Then she shifted me up, onto her lap, forcing my legs apart with one hand, seating me over her shaft. The two long, tapered shafts were one atop the other. One pressed against my ass, while the other settled firmly against my stomach, the base of the cock pressing up against my pussy, hot-dogging me strangely as she pressed the tip against my ass.

"Wait a second, wait a second, I don't know how it works with trolls but you can't just jam it I-HIII-HII-HIIIIN!"

The thick shaft buried inside of me seemed like it should hurt. God knows it was about the size of my forearm, and jammed into my virgin ass. My toes curled and uncurled as I held my breath, waiting for the pain to strike me, as my ass flexed involuntarily, clenching around the shaft. I could feel it shift and wiggle inside of me as she pumped her hips, the cock not currently buried in my body dribbling precum into my navel, quickly filling it to the point of overflowing, my nipples stiffening at the strange intense pleasure. My toes curled, and Kanaya smiled, staring down at me eagerly, amused, her tail shifting up to rest against my back, the soft, slim belly-scales providing a comfortable place to lean back.

The pain never arrived. But as Kanaya began to pound her hips up against me, the pleasure was growing more intense. She pressed against something, and a sudden gush of feminine juices splattered against Kanaya's groin, as the massive snake-woman smiled pleasantly. Her massive hand palmed one of my breasts, squeezing and fondling it gently. Her hands were far more deft than mine, despite her greater size, caressing me and stroking me with a skill I clearly did not possess, teasing me with the tips of her fingers and her palms, sending me rolling on her lap, my hips bouncing a bit. "Kanaya, It's, I can't take this-!"

"You Are Clearly Taking It Quite Well" she murmured, before suddenly flipping me onto my back. Her hips rolled in smooth circles, driving the shaft deep inside of me, and beginning to mount me into the warm bed of her tails. My toes curled, my back arched, as she thrust inside of me. The fingers had been intense. This was mind-destroying. The massive shaft penetrated me, making my stomach bulge slightly, before pulling back again, and leaving me writhing, biting my lip as the sensations grew more intense. I could feel that shaft hammer further into me with each movement, making my ass shake, and I realized, abruptly, what was being done to me.

She'd changed me into a girl. But she'd left me my prostate. She was currently hammering one of two G-spots, and the sheer pressure was probably stimulating the other. I stared up at the roof, my arms and legs spread-eagled, my hips shaking slightly as she kept mounting me. She leaned forward, her warm, sweet face leaned over my head, smiling in amusement as she watched me. "I Take It That It Feels Good Rose"

"Mlrh," I remarked, with my trademark incisive wit, and was rewarded with a rough kiss, her tongue diving down my throat again. I began to suck on the tongue hungrily, rolling my hips up against the shaft as it buried inside of me. She pulled back, tongue still thrust down my throat, and smiled, beginning to speak.

"You Know" she murmured, words vibrating down my throat, "You Look So Good Like This"

I let out a little choking noise, letting my tongue brush hers, in lieu of something more sensible. She growled, and buried her shaft inside of me, pumping hard. And a thick, hot flood of seed poured up inside of me, gushing deep into my belly, making my stomach round, giving me an embarrassing preview of what I would look like when she impregnated me. The tongue pulled free of me, followed by the cock, provoking an aftershock orgasm, my ass tensing and clenching, a thick bubbling flow of curiously jade-green semen dripping out from between my cheeks, leaving me dazed and drooling. I shivered slightly, and stared up at Kanaya. Both shafts still seemed fully erect, and her expression was no less hungry.

"Kanny," I murmured, my tongue feeling thick from the sexual assault. "How 'bout deal. I suck, and, uh. I'll suck you off. Till you don't want to impregnate me anymore. Kay?"

She gave me a warm, cheerful smile. "Well If You Think You Can I Invite You To Try"

As I sank down onto my knees, I started to feel an uneasy squirming in my stomach. The load still dripping down my thighs, onto my heels, was sufficient to leave me feeling as though I'd been stretched, and I was volunteering to provide attention to a pair of cocks that still had no signs of flagging. I took a deep breath, and my nose twitched.

This close, the scent was bitter, a bit harsh, but strangely appealing. There was some hint to it that left my groin warm and tingling, the smell practically begging me to roll around in it. I reached out, and carefully took hold of the upper cock, one hand under the tapered head, the other resting along the length of the shaft, about midway down, and began to stroke it. Kanaya let out a groan, and bucked her hips, poking me in the cheek with the shaft, leaving a sticky smear of cum along my cheek. "Hey. Let me take this at my own pace, I've never sucked a cock before, let alone a giant snake cock."

"Well You Certainly Seem To Know How To Handle It" she murmured, smiling. "You Must Be A Natural"

"I'm not taking that as a compliment," I said, trying to keep the proud flush off of my cheeks. From Kanaya's low, pleased hiss, I had clearly failed. She rested her hand on the back of my head, exerting a gentle but absolutely irresistible pressure forward, until my lips were pressed against the tip of the cock.

The taste was not precisely pleasant, but there was something addictive about it. Like a cup of bitter coffee with a hint of hot salt, the taste was strange, but each time I licked, it became a bit more enjoyable. Soon, I had my lips stretched tight around the head of the cock, feeling it pulse and throb in my mouth.

"Try Caressing Both At Once" murmured Kanaya, her hand still resting on the back of my head, encouraging me as she rolled her hips lightly, making my jaw stretch a little bit more. I considered complaining, but there was a matter of pride, now. Instead, I closed my eyes, and focused, both hands wrapped around the shafts, stroking them up and down. The lower shaft pressed between my breasts, the tip pressed against my sternum, the embarrassingly large breasts sandwiched together around it by my arms as I stroked. The weight was surprisingly bearable with the aid of the bras, though they still made me feel like a cow.

That distraction proved to be near-fatal. Kanaya let out a sudden high cry and clutched the back of my head, keeping me from withdrawing as she came. What felt like a liter of thick, sticky semen gushed straight down my throat, and I spasmed, arching and writhing my back as I felt the hot, steady flow pour down my throat, while the second shaft between my breasts erupted likewise. A bubbling geyser of semen erupted from my cleavage, pouring down them, soaking the fabric of the bra, and beginning to waterfall down my stomach, gathering in my navel and between my thighs. I hurriedly brushed the semen away from my groin as I choked on the load, pulling off the cock, and receiving a thick slap of spunk to the face as a punishment for it.

I breathed hard, panting for air, flushing as I wiped at the spunk adorning my lips and face. Kanaya smiled sympathetically. "Sorry Like I Said There Is Quite A Lot Of Backed Up Genetic Material There Are You Sure You Want To Keep Trying This"

"I am not quite finished yet," I said, mustering all the dignity I could. The jade green semen was actually curiously aesthetically pleasing, painting my skin interestingly, and tingling warmly. I continued to scoop it up, flicking it off of my fingers, frowning. "I would look very silly if I were careless and wound up impregnated because I didn't clean myself properly."

"Ungh," murmured Kanaya, her eyes running down my body. The twin cocks looked, if anything, even stiffer than they had before. I really had to be careful about what I said. I licked my lips, and studied the shafts, carefully wrapping my fingers around them, and beginning to stroke them off again. "Use Your Mouth" purred Kanaya.

I want it known that I really kept up with her. I didn't flag for the first hour, or the first two. And whatever else you could say about the semen, it appeared to be surprisingly nutritious and hydrating, because I didn't need a break in all that time. But exhaustion catches up with all of us eventually, and I flopped over onto my side, eyes half-lidded, panting and gasping, trying to keep my heart from exploding from the continuous strain. I glared up at the twin cocks, still erect as ever, with all the ferocity I could muster, which was approximately enough for an undersized kitten.

"You Are Doing A Very Good Job Rose" said Kanaya, smiling sympathetically. She gathered my cum-soaked body up in her arms, and rested my head against her chest. "You Do Not Need To Keep Going I Am Sure I Will Be Okay For A Few Hours Like This"

I groaned, curling up against her breast, pushing my head against the soft, yielding warmth. I felt like I'd never be clean again, the semen drying against my skin, forming sticky patterns as the warmth slowly poured down through my body. Long goopy lines of semen trailed from my arms to my sides, and a spiderweb of spunk hung between my breasts. I was defeated, thoroughly, and utterly, and frankly my pussy was aching with desire from the smell and the feel of being inundated in her seed. Being bred was sounding good. I tried to reconsider. I tried to remind myself of the dangers. I tried to remind myself that I'd never be a man again.

But it was just too tempting. I'd felt her tongue, and her fingers. I hadn't felt that huge, mind-destroying cock. I wanted to be spread out by it. The heat flowing from my groin was consuming my mind, making it impossible to think of anything but how utterly /good/ it would feel to have it inside of me.

It was kind of scarier than dying. I would come back from dying. Or at worst, I wouldn't have to live with the consequences of dying. If I did this, I'd be a girl forever. I'd be Kanaya's girl, forever.

"Will it feel good for you?"

"Extremely But You Should Not-"

"Fuck me," I said, and closed my eyes. Then I opened them. "That wasn't me being exasperated. I want you to fuck me, Kanaya."

"Yes I Got That Rose" she said, hiding an amused smile behind her fingers. "Well Since You Are Being Such A Good Sport I Think I Will Let You Use Both At Once"

"What? Wait, I don't think AHHHH~<3"

The sensation of being double-penetrated by the same person is one that very few humans have likely ever experienced. The moment of penetration wasn't too intense, both tapered shafts sliding easily inside of me, one into my still-loosened ass, the other into my nearly-virginal pussy. It was still enough to render me unable to talk, my whole body shaking as the twin shafts pumped deeper into me. I watched the bulge appear at my hips, travelling up. "That- shouldn't be possible," I said, my voice slightly drunken, slurring, as I stared down at my own cunt lips, spread wide around the intruding shaft. "'stoo big. Should be- hurting."

"Mmmm Just Relax Dear" murmured the motherly monstrosity, her arms around me, resting my head against her stomach, her breasts atop my head, as she rolled her hips in slow circles, smiling down at me as her tail wound up around my back, providing warmth, letting it flood through me, the heat of her body leaving me relaxed, helpless, languid. That was good, because then she began to mount me, and she was not gentle.

The sensation was not unpleasant. It was simply overwhelming. Her coils rolled beneath me as her hips pounded, a wave that left me stretched, my back arched, giving her a perfect path to drive the long, flexible, semi-prehensile cocks deep inside of me, letting me feel the tips thrust deep inside. I fancied that she was reaching my womb, which was a silly pornographic absurdity that could never happen in real sex, but then this experience had left reality behind a while ago, along with my mind. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus as the orgasm rocked through my brain.

Something was wrong. Or very right, depending on the perspective. The orgasm wasn't stopping. The pleasure was still going, and growing more intense as she kept rocking her hips. My legs shook and rocked, as the shafts buried themselves in me again and again, growing more intense with every second, my mouth hanging open wide, my eyes rolling up. It was too much, too dangerous, the pleasure was going to break my brain, I could feel my sense of self disintegrating-

Kanaya's orgasm was a blessed relief. The sudden rush of hot, sticky semen concentrated my mind wonderfully, as her seed poured up into my womb, and filled my rear, the heat flooding through my belly. It brought a sinking sensation. I'd just gotten myself utterly, and thoroughly, fucked.

Kanaya's hand stroked across my rounded belly, smiling gently as she leaned forward. Her tongue slithered out, and brushed over my skin slowly. "I Need To Hold You Like This To Ensure You Are Bred Is That Okay" she asked, her head tilted hopefully. I slipped my arms around her waist, squeezing tightly. The embrace was intensely motherly. I closed my eyes, and nodded softly, as her hands wrapped around my body, squeezing me against her warm skin.

I don't know whether it was hormone-inducing musk, brain-melting orgasms, a freudian complex the size of Upstate New York, or something approximating actual love, but I was incredibly happy in this position, my body pressed up against her, curled up in her arms. My eyes closed.

When I awoke, I was still pressed against Kanaya's chest. The sticky strings of jade-green semen adorning me had solidified somewhat, gelatinous and cooled against my skin. I groaned. "This is going to take fucking forever to shower off, isn't it?"

Kanaya paused for a moment, and eyed me. Then she leaned forward, her mouth opening. I let out a brief, utterly girly scream before her mouth closed around my body from the collar bone up. That long, warm tongue lashed all over me, stroking and caressing me, running over my scalp, and licking away every drop of the semen that had run over me.

She released me with a smack, and I gasped, running my hands over my face. My cheeks were hollower, my face even more delicate and feminine than it had been before, and my hair hung plastered down against my back, a waterfall of corn-silk blonde that reached to my ass. I felt at it for a moment, and stared. "Did you braid my hair with your tongue?"

"Maybe" she said, grinning, as she wrapped her hands around my waist, and lifted me into the air. I'd never thought much about being eaten. There'd been that time I'd found that rather strangely exciting website, but watching her mouth open beneath my heels was bringing all sorts of primal urges to the surface, particularly the desire to not be eaten. Her tongue wrapped around my heel, and then she tugged me down, slurping me up to the waist, and holding me in her mouth, stretched wide around my waist. I grabbed on tight to her horns, fingers white-knuckled, and she let out a chuckle that reverberated straight into my uterus as her throat clenched and squeezed around my legs. After a long few seconds, she spit me out, onto the ground, my thighs coated in saliva. They were noticeably thicker, and further apart, my already girly hips large enough for a thigh gap now, my rear turned bubbly, my legs a bit longer and more delicately shaped.

"I cannot believe that  I'm actually going to be taller as a girl," I murmured, staring down. Then I gasped as Kanaya gently pressed one hand down on my throat, pinning me down, her other hand resting on my crotch. I was reminded uncomfortably of being a cob of corn as she leaned down, her tongue lashing up and down my torso, licking from my belly to my breasts, slurping away the seed, leaving me with a modest pot-belly from the amount of semen poured into me, and cinching my waist in until I had an hourglass figure. "I look like a fucking bimbo," I muttered.

"You Said It Darling Not Me" murmured Kanaya, smiling as she rolled me onto my back, licking me there. I noted that there was no body hair where she had licked me, even my modest peach fuzz turned into nothing but silky-smooth skin. That made me feel slightly nervous, and also strangely aroused. I ran a hand down across my breasts, the saliva already dried and evaporated, and slipped a finger under the bra, teasing one of my nipples. My body shivered involuntarily, the warm pleasure of the sensation leaving my brain jangling with nervous arousal.

"Kanaya? I, uh, I have a weird... thing. It might be something strange. It might even sound... kind of distastefu-"

"You Want To Call Me Mommy"

I was left gaping like a fish, mouth opening and closing as I tried to come to terms. "Are- You- Did-"

"I Saw All Of The Milf Porno You Jerked Off To"

"... All of it?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I Mean I Watched The Highlights But Yes" Kanaya smiled. "Where Do You Think I Got The Idea For Changing You Into A Girl"

"That's... both very kinky and disturbingly Orwellian."

"Rose"

"Yes?" I asked, nervously.

"Who Is My Little Girl"

She cradled me against her chest, holding me close, stroking my hair lightly, and I found myself lost in a very pleasant moment. I closed my eyes, and sank into the warmth, resting my cheek against her breast lightly, my mouth just slightly open. The sensation of warm and gentle affection was surprisingly pleasant. In the light of the ruthless, intense sexuality of just moments before, it felt all the more taboo, and as a first year psychology student could tell you, that was enough to make it arousing all by itself. "I should note, I'm not actually asking to-"

"Shhhh" she murmured, and stroked my hair. "Who Is My Little Girl"

"I am," I muttered mutinously, clutching at her chest, burying my face against her skin, curling up in a happy little ball. I could argue the point later.


End file.
